venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Samson
Brock Samson is one of the main characters on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros., serving as a parody of Race Bannon and other super-competent individuals in adventure serials. His name is a play on Biblical strongman Samson, with whom Brock shares an near-indestructible nature and, until recently, long hair. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Background Brock was born to a single mother in Omaha, Nebraska, apparently sometime in the late 1950s or early 1960s. He is one half Swedish, one quarter Polish, and one quarter Winnebago Indian. He has one brother who has never been named or featured on the show. Sometime around the late 1970s, he received a football scholarship to an unnamed college, where his fellow students included Thaddeus "T.S." Venture, Pete White, and Werner Ünderbheit. Brock's college career ended one fateful afternoon when he accidentally killed Tommy, the team's deaf quarterback, during practice. Haunted by guilt, Brock drank heavily and returned to his dorm and vented his frustrations by beating Dr. Venture and several other students in a blind fit of rage. The chain of events led to Brock's expulsion and decision to join the military. Little is known of his military service; different episodes have implied that he joined either the Army or Marines. Around 1979, Brock joined the Office of Secret Intelligence, a CIA-type organization of super spies. There, he was trained by Colonel Hunter Gathers, an eccentric yet brilliant secret agent (modeled after, if not implied to be, Hunter S. Thompson), the "second closest thing to a father" he ever had, whose guidance led to Brock being granted a Level 8, Class A License to Kill, which he uses with great zeal. (Strangely enough, he failed to notice when his cherished authorization to kill expired.) The OSI eventually gave Samson his current assignment: to protect Dr. Thaddeus Venture and his family, ostensibly to prevent Venture's more dangerous inventions from falling into villainous hands and threatening national security. The official code name for this assignment is "Operation Rusty's Blanket". ("Rusty" was Dr. Venture's much-despised childhood nickname.) Note that the interval between Brock leaving college and his assumption of duty as Dr. Venture's bodyguard has not been fully addressed. One of the few exceptions is a brief anecdote involves him gouging out the left eye of Molotov Cocktease, a KGB agent, and murdering her father after she killed his partner; he also fell in love with her, although it is unclear when this happened in relation to the other incidents. He first met her 'ninteen years ago' while both were on a mission in Paris; the two met up in a hotel room, only for her to stab him to a bed with her blades and light the room on fire (although Brock was more concerned with finding a cigarette to light up, she tossed one onto his chest after hearing his pleas). Molotov serves as an apparently perfect match for Brock: efficiently lethal and extremely hard to kill. They have been unable to consummate their relationship, however, as Molotov wears a titanium-enforced chastity belt. Appearance Brock is depicted as the paragon of physically fit machismo: a mountainous man towering above most other characters and displaying massive muscles, a ridiculously square jaw, and an oversized head. Appropriate to his half-Swedish heritage, he has blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. His mullet hairstyle has become a trademark of sorts, to the point that its loss after the events of the first-season finale was mentioned in a TV Guide synopsis. Over the course of the second season, his hair has grown steadily longer in each episode; Brock has also begun sporting long mutton-chop sideburns in the second season. In keeping with the show's vaguely anachronistic sense of fashion, Brock is usually drawn in clothing styles popular in the 1970s: four-pocket sports shirts, skin-tight polos, pastel-colored pants, white shoes, and side-zip ankle boots are all recurring items of clothing in his wardrobe. Personality and Relationships Brock embodies the 'strong, but silent' stereotype, usually speaking in a low, gravelly murmur and maintaining a casual aura. He speaks in a monotoned, deadpan manner in anything short of the most urgent circumstances. However, he also has a hair-trigger temper which can cause him to snap at the slightest provocation, including a friendly touch on the shoulder at an inopportune moment. When he is engulfed in a fit of rage, he exhibits a near super-human strength and is apparently capable of enduring almost any kind of physical punishment imaginable; his 'normal' endurance is only slightly less impressive. Over the course of the show, he has been run over with a van, shot in the shoulder at point-blank range, struck with over two dozen poison tipped darts, buried alive, and exposed to the freezing vacuum of outer space for over a minute; the most severe result of any of these was a few hours' unconsciousness. Simple surgery to remove a bullet revealed that Brock's body harbored three additional bullets, a blowgun dart, three shark's teeth, a bayonet tip, a twisted paperclip, and some buckshot, none of which seemed to bother him. Brock's ability to endure pain is matched only by his ability to harm others (and enthusiasm in doing so). He has proven himself quite capable and willing to kill anyone or anything at a moment's notice, often in a grisly manner. Among the violent acts he has performed (or been described as performing) on the show: wrestling a crocodile into submission before thoroughly gutting it, killing and completely skinning an enraged polar bear in under 5 seconds, crushing a man's arm and hurling him around the room using only his own rectum, and maintaining a brutal death grip on a man's neck while unconscious. He is also quite thorough: on at least one occasion, he urinated on what appeared to be a mummy's corpse, in the belief that defiling it would prevent any subsequent reanimation. In combat he scorns firearms, instead preferring bladed weapons (particularly his saw-toothed Bowie knife), blunt objects, or his bare hands. He does, however, appear to make an exception for certain projectile-based weapons: he expressed a fondness for a functioning net cannon, complaining that too often they "only mess up the guy's hair." In addition, he honors one of his mentor's only rules: to never kill women or children, only subduing them with nonlethal means when necessary. Brock has an odd relationship with Dr. Venture. He doesn't always take the man seriously, yet dotes on him when he's hurt or ill. The two sometimes reminice about their past escapades with fondness and even cameraderie and laughter. Brock even obeys Dr. Venture's rule that he can't smoke inside the compound, and helps with domestic chores. Dr. Venture seems to have a fondness for Brock, even sharing simple things with him like having extra coupons for shopping. Brock has an avuncular (if not paternal) relationship with the Venture boys. He seems especially fond of Hank, who idolizes Brock. Samson shows greater concern for their well-being and development than Dr. Venture ever has, expressing concerns over Hank's sanity and Dean's effeminacy (though he never expresses the latter in such blunt terms). His relationship with Venture and the boys has matured to the point that he refers to them as his family (in the episode "Hate Floats"), and it is suggested that he prefers being their bodyguard to the weirdness and moral ambiguity of his former life ("Assassinanny 911"). Recurring Themes Brock exhibits several stereotypical hyper-masculine behaviors and traits: * Muscle cars: One of the show's signature vehicles is Brock's red 1969 Dodge Charger, which he maintains and cleans with a near-obsessive fastidiousness. On several occasions, the car has become an instrument of death and destruction: Brock has used it not only to fatally run down dozens of The Monarch's henchmen, but also to defeat Venture's twin brother Jonas Venture Jr. The latter act (in which Brock, chained to the car's roof, guided H.E.L.P.eR. through the difficulties of manual shifting) inflicted severe damage on the beloved car, which Brock repaired early in the show's second season. Brock has apparently implanted a flamethrower in the car's steering wheel and rigged it to activate during any attempt at hotwiring (as seen in "Hate Floats"). * Womanizing: Brock has displayed a voracious sexual appetite commensurate with his macho bearing. No woman seems to be able to resist his advances once she catches his eye. His conquests range from sleazy (middle-aged prostitutes and overweight strippers) to bizarre (The Queen of the Ant People). This promiscuity is likely a reference to the legendary exploits of James Bond, another character with whom Brock has much in common. Some fans speculate that it is also a result of his forced-platonic relationship with Molotov Cocktease, who Brock describes as "the only woman I'll ever love." The pair's encounters typically involve a rough combination of fighting and foreplay that borders on sadomasochism but ultimately leads nowhere. * Rock music: Brock's devotion to Led Zeppelin surfaces in several episodes. Some references are rather subtle (a sample of one of their songs playing while Brock is shown onscreen) while others are more overt, such as Hank rifling through Brock's collection of "Zep" cassette tapes or Brock drawing the winged Icarus logo of the band's label, Swan Song Records, instead of completing the essay portion of a written exam. Adventures Since Brock serves as the "muscle" to Dr. Venture's alleged "brain," it is unsurprising that his exploits are among the show's most spectacular and action-intensive sequences. Over the course of the series so far, he has infiltrated The Monarch's cocoon base, killing dozens of henchmen, smuggled Sasquatch and a bionic man to safety, been buried alive in Tijuana, and taken part in a blood-soaked raid on an amusement park, among other things. He had recently been forced to seek and destroy his mentor Hunter for the OSI, due to Hunter having left with millions of dollars and decades of government secrets. Tracking him down to Macronesia, Brock found him unconscious and obviously having just recieved surgery: Brock threw the cover off to see Hunter suddenly had two large breasts. From Hunter's plastic surgeon he learned Hunter did not defect for treason, but rather to start a new life for himself as a woman. Brock let him live, after checking his crotch 'just to make sure' that killing him would have violated his "no women or children" rule. Near-Death Experiences Brock's remarkable ability to survive extensive injury has served him well, including the following incidents: Category:The Venture Bros. characters